The Punishment Project
by Fandomarmy
Summary: When Ally joins college she joins the music programme only to be joined up with Austin Moon. They have to make a choir out of kids from juvy in a month or they have to retake the whole class. Austin wants out but Ally says go for it. Will they win the competition or be stuck in school?
1. Punishment

**A/N: so this idea came to me so enjoy. I don't own A&A.**

Ally let down her suitcase as she overlooked the school, she smiled, she had wanted to go to this school for so long that now that its happening she has to pinch herself. Her dad came over to her, a sad look in his eyes, "You know we can turn back. We can walk away and you can still go to the college." He tried to persuade. He didn't want his baby to leave.

She smiled gently, "Dad, I'll be fine." She said softly glancing at some girls wearing the cheerleading uniform. She was defiantly not trying out for that.

He father nodded solemnly, "Well I'd best be off." He turned to her and enveloped her in a massive hug. She hugged back, though eager to get going.

After her father got into the car and left she made her way to the dorms. She looked aimlessly for ages until she stopped at her number, 329, she opened the door and found a small Latina girl in a uniform on one of the beds. The girl looked at her and frowned, "What?"

Ally opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out for a few seconds, "I'm Ally, your new roommate." The girls gaze softened and she smiled, "I'm Trish." She greeted.

Ally put her clothes on the bed and started to unpack, "So what do you do?" Ally questioned. Trish shrugged, "I'm taking acting. You?"

Ally folded her top, "Music." She was hoping to become a musician one day.

"Oh you play?" Ally nodded, "Where do you work?"

Trish looked at her uniform, "Oh just the campus coffee shop, no biggie."

Ally frowned, "Shouldn't you be there." Trish shook her head, "Nah." Was all she said before flicking through a magazine.

After about a half hour the bell rang for them to go to their lectures, well Trish had an lecture, Ally had a music study to get to.

She heard around campus that some dude was performing, that he was the next big star. Ally would have laughed in their faces if they were talking to her.

=1=

She got to the auditorium and was waiting for them. She sat down at the back and waited, not noticing a blond guy sit beside her.

"Class welcome back from your summer, we have a new student in the class, would you like to stand up miss Dawson." Ally rolled her eyes, she felt like she was back in high school all over again. And that wasn't a nice experience

She gave a small wave, ignoring the wolf whistles from guys before sitting back down.

"As you all know, Austin promised us a performance so please give it up for Austin Moon." The whole place clapped and the guy from beside her stood up. Ally looked at him in surprise as he walked up to the stage.

"Hey guys this is called a Billion hits." The music began to play and away he went.

"Didn't go nowhere, never left uh

You really thought that I was

Gone (gone gone gone)

I heard you talking like I lost my swagger

Said I was over you were

Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving

Always on the move and

Working on my flow

To take it to the studio

This is not a comeback

Following my own path

Laying down the fat tracks

Still a music maniac

Whoaaa

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhhhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe

Why so quiet

No you don't believe your

Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)

You pushed me till' I had to

Start this riot, now I'll never be

Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving

Always on the move and

Working on my flow

Till' ya hear me on the radio

I know I can be a star

Take off like a rocket car

Everyday I'm working hard

To get my name on every chart

Whoa

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Wooooahhhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

Call someone

I think this is an emergency

Hey

Pull the plug

Austin's blowing up my p.c.

Every hour day and night

Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site

You can't get me outta your site

You thought that I was gone

Guess that you were wrong

Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Woooahhhh

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

Woooahhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Woooahhh

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh

Cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get"

Ally found herself smiling and clapping to the beat, this guy was good. Every person stood up and clapped. He bowed and walked back to his seat. He smirked at Ally, "Like what you see?"

She shook her head and didn't answer. Ms. Collins began speaking again, "Well done Austin. Now I have a project for two of you, you must create a glee club out of my class from Troubled Minds within the year. Do that and you immediately pass this class, fail and you have to retake the class. As you will be missing most of the school year." The whole auditorium groaned including Ally.

"Ally Dawson." Ally froze but looked up, "Every person in my class has to perform so I can get a good idea. Up you go." She hesitated before walking up.

Once she was on the stage her eyes went wide. So many eyes were staring at her and she didn't like it. She saw the Austin guy and he was smiling at her. She started to shake violently, stuttering as she went. She began walking around the stage, knocking everything from drums to guitars. Everyone's stares turned to confusion. Ms. Collins came up onto the stage.

" maybe you want to sit down." The amount of time it took Ally to get to her seat was minuscule. Austin looked at her, "You ok?" She nodded, "Kinda."

He grinned a goofy smile, "You talked to me." She nodded, "Don't get used to it."

After a half hour of theory the bell rang and everyone filed out, "Austin, Ally stay back please." They both looked at each other but stayed.

"I've been watching you throughout the class. You seem worthy enough for this project. See you two on Saturday." Austin shook his head vigorously.

"No! No! this will ruin my rep," Ally huffed, even in college there was cliques, "I can't be partnered with the new girl."

Ms. Collins shuffled some music sheets, "Well you should of thought of that before you joined this class. Saturday 6:00 AM, better be there." And with that she left.

Austin looked at Ally who smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes muttering something before leaving in a sulk.

=1=

When Ally got back to her dorm, Trish was already there siting down. She looked at Ally and smiled, "How was your first music class?"

Ally flopped into her bed, "Not so great. I have a year long project to do." Trish hissed, "Man, that's gotta suck. What is it."

Ally sighed, "I have to create a glee club out of juvy kids paired with some guy." Trish perked up at the mention of a guy, "Ooh, who?"

"Austin Moon." Trish's eyes widened, "Oh no, Ally you need to get out of this." Ally frowned, "That's Moony. He sleeps with every girl on campus."

Ally bit her lip, "Well I don't like him so that's a good thing."

"That's what Kira Starr said before she had the "most amazing night of her life."" Ally thought for a second, "Kira Starr? You mean the Deans daughter." Trish nodded.

"Why'd they call him Moony?" Ally asked. She was just curious totally not disappointed that he slept with most girls, "Because he's seen most girls 'moons.'"

Ally grimaced, "So I guess this is more of a punishment than a project." Trish shrugged and started flipping through a magazine.

Ally brought out her brown book and began writing.

Dear diary,

You'll never guess what happened. I have to spend the year with a player or I have to retake the whole damn class! Ugh this is making my song writing even worse.

Possible song lyrics: I'm just a little bit caught in the middle life is a maze and love is a riddle. I don't know where to go, can't do it alone. I've tried and I don't know why.

=1=

Austin was not having the best day, first his performance wasn't the best, second this new girl was stuck in his head and third he has to do this stupid project.

He stormed into his dorm ignoring his roommate and best friend Dez who was on the couch. Dez muted the TV and turned to his friend, "What's wrong today."

"You know Troubled Minds?" Dez nodded, "That rehab from juvy thing?" Austin groaned, great teenagers who hated following rules. This was gonna be fun.

"Yeah, me and this new girl Ally have to create a glee club out of them within the year or we have to retake the class." He threw his pillow across the room.

Dez ducked from the pillow, "So, is the new girl hot?" Austin didn't answer, instead he flopped face down on his other pillow.

"Kill me now!" He screamed into his pillow


	2. Rules

Chapter 2: Rules

The next day after music class, Austin and Ally had to stay back to get a debriefing from Ms. Collins. She was at a meeting so they had to wait awhile.

Ally looked around and sighed, there was an awkward silence in the room but she would rather have this then speak to 'Moony'. What caught her eye was a grand piano she seemed gravitated to. Austin watched her, the piano catching his eye also.

Once she sat on the bench her hand floated over the keys. It was almost as if Austin didn't exist anymore, she began playing and was transported.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals." She loved this song.

Austin began walking over to the piano and started singing, "I'm breaking in, shaping up then checking out on the prison bus. This is it the apocalypse."

Ally gulped but continued, "I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems go." Both sang in perfect harmony not noticing walking through the door.

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa whoa whoa whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive." They both finished and looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

What. Was. That?

Austin broke the silence, "We need to lay down some rules." Ally nodded, "Yes."

"We don't do that. Ever." Ally nodded again, "It was just an accident."

Austin got up, "Also when we get there. It's just business, I've got a reputation to maintain." Ally let out a breath and looked down.

"I must say that was incredible." Both heads snapped over to where was standing, Ally with a surprised face, Austin with a pissed off face.

"Uh, no offence but rude much?" Austin half yelled. had an amused look on her face, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." She said handing out sheets, "These are the kids you have to teach. Their names are Rocky, Riker, Rydel, Becca, Maia, Ratliff, Grace, Caitlyn and Danny." Ally looked at the sheet and began reading.

Rocky: In juvy for petty theft. Has violent tendencies and is prone to lash out. Best stay clear of him.

Riker: In juvy for assault. Is very moody and doesn't talk much, has bad relationship with people.

Rydel: In juvy for underage drinking at a major extent. She yells at almost everyone and always talks back.

Becca: In juvy for breaking in/entering. Does not respond well to rules and will never follow them,

Ally sighed, this was just getting worse.

Maia: In juvy for fraud. Emotionally damaged and will lash out if she is angry.

Ratliff: In juvy for destroying property. Doesn't care about anyone or anything.

Austin raised an eyebrow. How were they meant to teach these people?

Grace: In juvy for drug use. Has gone cold turkey so is very moody.

Caitlyn: In juvy for threat. Will still threaten is she doesn't get what she wants.

Danny: In juvy for sexual assault. Never shows up for anything.

clapped her hands, "Ok so I'll leave you two to talk." She said then quickly left.

Austin groaned before sitting back on the piano bench, "God." Was all he could muster.

"We'll be dead by the end of the year!" Ally commented. She looked at Austin who had genuine fear in his eyes, "But I doubt it." She laughed awkwardly.

He looked up at her, "Your singing wasn't so bad." He muttered before getting up to leave.

And so Ally was left alone. She sat at the piano and began to play again, "Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated

Look, I'm still around."

She smiled before leaving noticing Austin, "I'm gonna work you out Ally Dawson." He muttered.

=2=

A few hours later Austin was in his dorm room, deep in thought. Ally had sung a song about bad decisions and he wasn't sure if it was about her or the kids. He looked over at Dez and asked, "Hey dude, what do you know about Ally Dawson?"

Dez shrugged, "Not much, only that she came from Miami on a scholarship." Austin scoffed, snob.

"And that her mom died last year.." Austin sunk back in his seat, he felt guilty for thinking that she was a snob. He brought his laptop and went on google.

He searched Ally Dawson. A number of results came up, he clicked on a few and he read: Ally Dawson wins spelling bee at age six.

Ally Dawson wins science fair at eight years.

Ally Dawson wins talent show at ten.

Ally Dawson wins song writer competition at fourteen.

Ally Dawson gets heartbroken at age sixteen. Austin seemed intrigued and clicked the link.

'Ally Dawson, schools singer songwriter and girlfriend to Elliot Harris had a humiliating performance last week. After getting dumped by Harris she began to sing only to mess up her lines. Her career was destroyed after being booed off the stage.' Austin felt a pain in his heart after reading the article. Ally must've been so out of it that it caused her stage fright.

He clicked out of the article and kept searching, 'Follow Ally_Dawson on Tweeter!'

When he looked up her page it was a sight for sore eyes, no followers only one twit, "R.I.P Penny Dawson."

Austin frowned, where had he heard that name before, "Penny Dawson." He murmured.

Dez must've heard because he began talking, "Penny Dawson? She was on that plane that crashed coming back from Africa."

A wave of sadness washed over him, he went back to her page and pressed follow. He smiled as the notification popped up.

He was now following Ally Dawson, "Why're you following her?" Dez said confused.

"I just feel guilty. That's all." Austin defended. Dez smiled, "I think I'll follow her for the hell of it."

=2=

Ally was getting ready for her next class when her phone beeped, she frowned when it read you have two followers.

A load of notifications popped up, she couldn't help by laughing.

#FollowAllyDawson was trending on tweeter and she wasn't sure how. She scrolled through her followers and saw her first follower.

Austin freaking Moon. She put her hand to her mouth and laughed, "Don't do anything stupid Ally." She jumped realising Trish was behind her.

"I don't like him!" She half screamed. Trish nodding, "Okay but when your waiting for him to call you be sure to order your tombstone." Ally threw a pillow.

"Hey I'm not the one making wedding plans here." Another pillow hit her face.

She fell asleep that night practically buzzing for the next day.

A/N: Too short? Ah sure oh well:)


	3. Meet the War Makers

Chapter 3: Meet the War Makers

On the way to Troubled Minds Ally looked out the window, every now and then glancing at Austin who was now asleep on the window. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figure beside her.

"Alright guys we are here." said excitedly. Ally shook Austin trying to get him to wake.

He woke with a jolt, "I don't like her!" He screamed as if he was in a nightmare. Ally leaned back in surprise, "Oh Ally!"

"We're here." She said softly. He nodded and opened the car door.

They were both lying if they said they weren't scared. In fact both were terrified. A girl who threatens, a boy who fights. Ally was most weirded out by Danny. She hoped, no prayed that he didn't touch her.

When they entered the auditorium, they both cringed at the group before them. All were looking at them with confused faces.

"Danielle who are these?" Rydel asked chewing gum.

smiled, "Kids these are your mentors for the year." The whole group erupted in shouting, Ally could only catch a few things.

"Are you for real?"

"No fucking way."

"I'm not having these teach us." Ally was tempted to say, "We're human beings too" but she decided to stay quiet for a while.

"Kids!" She screamed, "It's their project." She said gently.

Rocky huffed, "Well I'm not singing nothing." They all nodded in agreement.

looked at the two who were now petrified, "Good luck." She said exasperated.

Austin's eyes widened, "Wait you're leaving us?" He didn't bother to tell Ally that she was holding his hand in a death grip.

Wait. Holding hands? Why did he like that idea?

"You're the teachers now not me." Both looked at her with pleading eyes but she indeed left them.

Ally turned to look at the group, she laughed awkwardly, her stage fright kicking in.

Riker broke the silence, "How do we know you can sing?" Please, Ally thought, please don't ask.

Maia nodded, "We're not learning anything until we know you can sing."

Austin sighed and looked at Ally, "We have to. We'll get nowhere unless we show them." Ally nodded hesitantly.

Austin started to sing, "You don't know know know my name name name."

Ally joined in quietly, "You want the girl girl girl with the game game game."

"And when they look look look your way way way you're gonna make(make) make(make) make 'em do a double take." They ended the song.

The group looked at each other before clapping slowly, "Ok, fine. What do you want us to do?" Grace said unenthusiastically.

Ally went into action and sat down unknowingly next to Danny who was practically salivating over her, "I was thinking about come up with a name, since you're gonna be entering competitions and stuff."

Austin smiled at her sudden control, he liked this Ally. He shook his head, no don't! Austin Moon does not fall for girls. Girls fall for him.

He sat down next to Maia and Rydel. They all listened for awhile.

Ally was in the middle of her speech when something awful happened, "So I was thinking maybe the name could have something to do with-" she stopped dead and froze. Someone was touching her thigh. She looked over at Austin who was staring at the hand with rage.

She glanced over beside her and there was Danny, smiling at her, his hand on her thigh. If this was his idea of asking her out, her answer would be a solid no.

Yet she continued, "So anyone have any ideas?" His hand began to drift up and down her thigh but she ignored it. Austin began to get annoyed, "Uh, dude what're you doing?" He blurted.

"Austin it's fine." She reassured shakily.

His mind was screaming at him to stop, that she was handling it and that he needed to back down. Danny smirked, "What's wrong she was totally enjoying it. Aren't you babe?"

Ally shook her head, "I'm really not. N-now can w-we get b-back to the n-name?" She stuttered. Danny's hand still moving. Austin looked at Danny pointedly, "You need to leave."

Ally gasped slightly, never had she seen Austin so adamant about something, "You can't tell me what to do!" Danny stood up releasing his grip on Ally's thigh. She let out a breath and sunk into her seat. Maia rubbed her back slightly.

Austin got in Danny's face, "Get. Out." He hissed. Danny narrowed his eyes and stormed out. Everyone looked at Austin in complete shock, the group looked at him with complete respect and Ally in confusion. He sat down again and started talking, "So, I think I have a name."

Ally snapped back into reality, "Oh what is it?" She tried to act like everything was fine.

"Treble makers." The whole group nodded.

=3=

After two hours of absolute horror, they had to endure ' lecture about Austin's outburst, "Danny told me what happened! Austin you need to calm down."

He threw his arms in the air, "Danny was feeling up Ally. I had to do something." looked at Ally who was looking at her feet, "Is this true Ally?" She looked up and nodded.

bit her lip, "Ok well you two had an eventful day so get some rest. See you tomorrow." She walked away. Austin looked at Ally, "Want a ride?" He asked.

Ally gave a small smile, "Sure." He opened the car door on her side and she got in.

Austin turned on the radio and Ally perked up, "I love this song, turn it up." He obliged, "Hey hey hey hey. Ohhh... Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby. Tell me your troubles and doubts, giving me everything inside and out. Love's strange so real in the dark. Think of tender things we were working on." She drifted off realising Austin was looking at her, "What?"

"No, it's just how do you know this song. It's kinda old." He said turning down the radio.

She shrugged, "My mom used to sing it to me when I was younger. It's special to me."

Austin looked at the wheel, "I'm sorry about your mom." Ally sighed, "It's fine. Just a touchy subject." She looked out the window and stopped talking.

The rest of the drive was in silence, when they got to the campus Ally thanked Austin and left.

Austin groaned and slammed his head against the car wheel, setting off the horn in the process, "Holy shit!" He screamed.

=3=

Ally brought out her brown book and began to write,

Dear diary,

Well first day of hell sucked. I almost got sexually assaulted if not for Austin. It's weird, usually he doesn't care about me but when Danny touched my thigh he looked like he wanted to rip his hand off. Is he starting to like me? I don't know I'm too tired to think. Wish me luck for every weekend for the year.

She sighed and closed the book, she looked at the calendar, in two weeks it would be her moms anniversary. Hopefully she could convince to let her go to the cemetery.

Ally woke up to a banging on her window, she looked up groggily and made out a figure. It was Austin, she leapt up and opened the window, "Austin what-?"

He interrupted her, "No time to talk, I need your help." Ally frowned, "Why do you need my help."

He laughed hesitantly, "I may have lost one of ' prized trophies." Ally's eyes popped out of her head, "You what? How did you lose it?!"

He smiled, "I may have used it as a golf club at Dallas' party." Ally had the right mind to smack him upside the head, "And why should I help?"

"Because you're my friend and none of my other friends will help." Ally laughed, "I am not your friend."

Austin stepped through the window and kneeled down, "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. I'm not gonna stop. Please. Please. Please."

Ally gave in, "Alright." He got back up, "Where did you use it?"

Austin thought a moment, "By the fountain." Ally sighed aggravated and pursed her lips, "Okay let's go."

=3=

At the fountain, they searched here and there but couldn't find anything, "There's only one place left." They both looked at the fountain.

Ally shook her head, "No! No no no no!" Austin smirked and ran in, "Are you drunk or something?" She laughed.

He giggled, "Slightly but who cares? Woo!" He shouted. Ally shushed him, "You'll get us in trouble." She hissed.

"Oh well. Come on in the waters fine." Ally began walking away but he caught her around the waist, she screamed, "No let me go!" She didn't want to be in the water but she couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly she was drowned in water, she splashed the slightly intoxicated Austin in the face, "You bastard!"

He grabbed her again and spun her around, "You're still dry." He dipped her and her face was plunged into the water. When she resurfaced she gasped, "I hate you!" She yelled laughing. Maybe she liked drunk Austin, "What about the trophy?"

He pulled her close and suddenly turned serious, "Sh no talking." He started to lean in and she couldn't help but lean in as well.

Just as they were inches apart the fountain sprinklers came on, they both jumped back in surprise, "No way!" Austin laughed, he held out his hand, "A dance mi lady?"

She curtseyed jokingly, "I'd love to sir." Austin smiled and pulled her close. He attempted to slow dance with her, but with the water, his slight intoxication and Ally's unco-ordination... It didn't go too well. It looked more like they were drowning than dancing, but they couldn't help but enjoy it.

They tripped and fell a few times, but they just laughed. Austin spun Ally, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, so she wouldn't slip and fall. Ally spun and slipped, but Austin caught her, one hand supporting her back and one still around her waist. He grinned down at her and she smiled back at him. Austin stared deeply into Ally's eyes and started to lean in slowly.

They were very loudly interrupted by a very drunk Trish staggering past the fountain, catching sight of them. "Ally! What Are you doing with Moony?! I thought- I thought you said you DIDN'T like him...!"

Ally blushed furiously. She was pretty sure her entire body was gone red.

"I-I don't..." She stammered nervously.

Trish narrowed her eyes at her, "Well you have some- some ex-explaining... One sec." She covered her mouth, about to throw up, and ran off.

Austin looked back down at Ally quizzically, wondering why she said she didn't like him. Ally opened her mouth to, very badly, explain but they were interrupted by a very obvious cough.

"What is going on here?!" Boomed an angry voice.

Ally turned her head and looked right into the infuriated face of Jimmy Starr.

Oops.

A/N: hopefully it was longer. It hanks for all the follows and favourites:) it means so much.


	4. Forgetting

Chapter 4: Forgetting

Austin hated hangovers, I mean he really hated hangovers. His head pounded and his body ached, though normally when he woke up from a hangover there would be a naked girl beside him, begging him to call her, but not today. He couldn't remember anything about the night before, only little flashback images of Ally, looking gorgeous in the moonlight, wait... What?

Austin shot up. And looked around suspiciously. He didn't... Did he? No... He couldn't... Ally wouldn't have let him...

Austin's thoughts were interrupted by a very drunk Dez bursting through the door and crashing to the floor.

Dez looks up, "Hey... Dude... Heard you-... You got in... Trouble with... With the principal... Last night..." He said, his words slurring, "you...you and Ally... You get some...?" He slurred, laughing a bit.

Austin rolled his eyes but stopped when he heard Ally's name being mentioned. What about Ally?! He thought to himself.

Austin jumped up and ran to the door passing Dez as he slurred to him before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Get... Dressed... Dude..."

Austin ran back inside and got dressed quickly before stepping over an unconscious Dez and ran down the hall to Ally's room.

=4=

Meanwhile, in Ally's dorm she was not amused. She was still very pissed about getting into trouble last night. She didn't regret it, but she was angry about it. She had to admit to herself, that she was enjoying it, being with Austin. She just felt that it was right, being in his arms. Even if he was drunk...

What? No... What was she saying? She doesn't like Austin. She CAN'T like Austin. He's 'Moony'... He just wants to get in her pants. He would never like her.

"But... What about Danny...?" She mumbled to herself, "He... Austin got very... Very defensive about it... Or did he..? Is it just me..? No... He... Did he? I.. I don't know..."

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her named being called from outside her door, along with some very loud and frantic knocking.

Ally got up and walked over to the door and answered it.

"You're late..." She said in annoyance.

Austin sighed in defeat, "I know. I'm sorry... Can we just go? And... Maybe talk on the way?"

Ally nodded, thinking to herself that he was gonna talk about last night, and how he can't ruin his rep and whatnot... Some part of her hoped that that wasn't what he wanted to talk about, but in her head, she knew that that was what it was.

She nodded and left the hungover Trish to sleep.

=4=

The car ride was very awkward to say the least. Austin tried to start up a conversation. He needed to know what happened last night, especially if Ally was involved.

"So... Em... About last night..." He started.

Ally nodded a bit and sighed, knowing that he was going to say that he shouldn't have done any of it, his rep would be ruined. And Ally knew that it would be even more awkward between them, because even if he didn't, deep down, she knew she was starting to like him. And that would never work. He wouldn't. He has a reputation to maintain, Ally thought to herself.

But her thoughts were proven wrong, "What happened?"

Ally frowned, "You don't remember?" Ally couldn't help but be disappointed. Sure, he was drunk, but it was in her mind and won't be leaving anytime soon.

"Did anything bad happen, Dez said we were in trouble?"

She half smirked, "Well for starters you're now banned from on campus parties for the rest of the year." He almost choked on the air, "What did we do?" Now he was getting scared.

"You pulled me into the fountain and danced with me." He cringed remembering slightly, "Really...? Anything else?"

Ally shook her head, determined not to involve the 'almost kiss'. She knew it would make it awkward between them if he didn't feel the same. Not that she felt anything.

Austin nodded slightly, "So, not too bad then..."

"Yeah... Not too bad." Ally said hesitantly, smiling a small bit to herself, making sure Austin didn't notice. Because in truth, she really did like it and it wasn't too bad.

Soon Austin and Ally reached the Troubled Minds Rehab Center. Ally hopped out of the car, shortly followed by Austin. They walked side by side into the Rehab Center.

When they walked in the place was in a complete mess. The kids all causing havoc. Running around, chairs upturned, acting like maniacs.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" Austin yelled, to get their attention and to tell them to stop. He was really wishing that they would stop so they could get some work done.

To his relief, they stopped, just to look at Austin, to just notice that he was there. Then they went back to causing havoc.

Austin grunted in frustration, how were they supposed to control them? To get any sort of work done?

And like Ally was any more help. She just backed into a corner the minute she saw the kids causing havoc.

Austin rolled his eyes at Ally's 'help' and tried to think of ways to get the kids to stop and just sit down and do some work. They could have fun when they were done.

Austin sighed in defeat. But then something came to mind. He ran past Ally, shooting her an apologetic glance for leaving her there alone and went to his car.

Ally looked at Austin with wide eyes, pleading with her eyes for him not to leave her there alone. She watched him run outside and looked around wide eyed in fear, the kids were from Rehab, there's no telling what they could do to her.

A few minutes later Austin came back inside carrying his guitar. He started strumming the guitar and started singing.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time"

Ally came out of her corner cautiously and started to join in, singing softly at first, but soon growing slightly confident and singing a bit louder.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with the Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time."

Austin smiled encouragingly at Ally joining in and motioned her over to him, away from the corner.

"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time"

The kids were starting to quieten down and listen to Austin and Ally singing the song.

"Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Soon Maia and Grace started joining in aswell.

"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room hit the ATM

Lets hang out if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good might

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try

It's always a good time."

Soon the others started to join in too and really get into the song.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Rydel turned to the piano and began to play.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Riker and Rocky began dancing.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled, they had to admit it was pretty good.

Austin put the guitar down, "I think the Treble Makers have found their song for sectionals!" They erupted in cheers.

In the midst of everything Ally hugged Austin who hugged back comfortingly.

Maybe he liked this project.

A/N: I keep forgetting to say I don't own any of the songs, or A&A.


	5. Backflip

A/N: this is the shortest chapter so far. Sorry! My writers block is getting worse:(

Chapter 5: Backflip

Ally was sitting in her seat in the lecture hall, waiting for class to start, Austin sitting beside her, as always.

Kira Starr, the Deans daughter, with all of her cheerleader posse following behind her walked in and sat in the row behind Austin and Ally. She started bragging about Dallas' new party.

"Oh Austin, are _you_ going to Dallas' party? It's on Friday." Kira said, completely ignoring the fact that Ally was right next to Austin.

Austin interrupted, "But I thought I was-"

Kira cut him off, "It's _off_ campus." Kira smirked at Austin and winked.

Austin tried to not roll his eyes at Kira and just smirked to himself about the party.

Kira looked at Ally mockingly.

"Are _YOU_ going to the party Dorkson?" Kira sniggered to Ally.

Austin cut in, "Yeah. Actually Ally is going as my _DATE_ to the party."

Ally's head whipped to the side to face Austin, her mind racing. Date? I'm his DATE? A party? What?! Ally thought to herself.

Kira scowled and looked at Ally and narrowed her eyes at her, "Is this true, Dorkson?"

"Uh yeah... I'm his date to the party." Ally said hesitantly with a small smile.

Kira scowled and turned back to her cheerleader posse and started gossiping with them.

"I'm your date?!" She hissed after the teacher came in the room. Austin put his hands up in defence, "I've never seen you at any of these parties."

"Yes because I don't want to go!"

"Ally, let loose a bit. Go with the flow." Ally crossed her arms and listened for a while.

Ally exhaled, "When's it on?" Austin smiled, "In about two weeks, we can go after practice." She nodded and slumped into her chair. She knew she had to go. If she didn't go, Kira would tease her and ruin her life more. And Kira might do the same to Austin, and she really didn't want that for Austin, or anyone even.

When the bell rang and Ally got out to the hall, Austin hounded her with questions but she only managed to catch a few.

"What's your next class?"

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" She stopped.

"Do you? Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?!"

Ally laughed a little bit and smiled at the thought. Austin wanted her to sit with him at lunch. She looked down and answered one question, "Ok I'll sit next to you."

He put his arm around her shoulder, "Awesome." Ally didn't protest and together they walked to lunch.

=5=

Lunch was quite nice, Austin didn't sit with his friends which pleased her. She brought out her brown book and he looked at it in confusion, "This is my song book. I write things in it when I'm bored. Maybe.. We could write a song for sectionals for the Treble Makers." He nodded slowly.

"Alright sure." He went to grab the book when she snapped it back, "Don't touch my book." She warned.

She opened a page and wrote one line, "You better run run run. Here we come."

He smiled, "That's good. Revving our engines here we come." He bit the inside of his lip and decided to ask something risky, "How'd you get stage fright?"

Ally rubbed her head, "Do I really need to tell you?" He pouted, "Please?"

She smacked him on the chest, "Ok. My boyfriend broke up with me and I messed up my lines. I was booed so badly that I broke down." She winced at the memory.

"And I was getting hate twits," her eyes began to water, "And my boyfriend.. He um... He spread rumours about me saying stuff like I had been cheating... Or that I... That I would steal songs or song lyrics from others... Or... Or even that I had never kissed anyone... Or I was really clingy... Or that I... I just... They... I don't even know anymore... There were too many. Sometimes it wasn't even rumours. It was just, hurtful..." She sighed and wiped her eyes.

Austin sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry-..."

Ally cut him off, "It's fine. It was a long time ago... Doesn't matter..."

Austin scooted closer to Ally and pulls her into his chest and kissed the top of her head softly and just hugged her tightly.

Ally sighed more and just relaxed into his chest.

=5=

Trish wasn't the best at sports Ally knew that, but she didn't know that she was terrible at every single sport. Even badminton, Trish and herself were paired up and with both of them being uncoordinated it was sure to go well.

Where they were placed they could the basketball team(Which Austin was captain of) and the cheer squad(which Kira Starr was captain of).

Ally snapped out of thought when Trish fell to the ground with a thud, all the cheerleaders laughed at her while the jocks just looked on.

"Nice moves Trish." Kira laughed with her posse.

Ally helped Trish up, "You ok?" She said softly, Trish nodded, she turned to Kira, "Leave her alone!" She defended.

Kira looked at her snidely, "Oh look Dorkson found her voice. Hey Trish, you know your moves weren't that bad. Maybe you could do a backflip off that beam there." All the cheerleaders started sniggering.

Trish rolled her eyes before Ally stepped up, "I'll do it." That was it, there was no going back now.

Kira frowned, "I doubt you could do it." Ally quickly glanced at Austin who was staring at both of them, not interfering. She guessed it was because of his reputation.

She hesitated but began to climb the beam, every step her fear growing, at least there was a mat.

Kira looked up at her, "If you're so good, why don't we take away the mat?" A few cheerleaders did just that. By now the whole gym was surrounding her.

Austin looked up at her in absolute fear, his body wanted nothing more than to run up her and save her, but if he did that not only would he be ridiculed, she would get the worst of it.

Yet he tried to get her attention, she looked at him in confusion, he mouthed, 'If you fall, I'll catch you.' Her gaze softened and she nodded.

"Well we're waiting!" Kira screamed. Ally let out a deep breath before jumping backwards.

Seconds later she felt two strong arms supporting her bridal style, the whole gym gasped with a few whispers.

Ally opened her eyes and couldn't help but grin at Austin. She found herself getting lost in his big brown amazing eyes, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Told you." He leaned back and smirked.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the moment Allyson Marie Dawson fell for Austin Monica Moon. And she fell hard.

"Thanks." She whispered as everyone dispersed. He let her down, "No problem, friends gotta stick together." She nodded sadly, "Yeah friends." She mumbled.

Meanwhile Kira stormed off, Dallas was watching them aswell, "That bitch!" She snapped.

Dallas nodded, "She's taking Austin away from us." Kira nodded, "We need to do something."

Kira thought a moment, "Flirt with Ally, you know chat on her, kiss her do what you need but make Austin hate her." Dallas smiled evilly. Austin would never talk to Dorkson again.

A/N: I need to let you guys know. The whole everyone stops when they sing a song. My best friend thought of that and wrote it in.(no joke!)


	6. Count on me

Chapter 6: Count on me

It had been a few weeks since the first day of the project and everyone was enjoying themselves, Austin and Ally had established that they were the bosses and no one protested.

They had been working on the song they had named Good Time, Rocky and Maia got the lead, Rydel and Caitlyn got back ups and the rest got harmonies.

Everyday Ratliff would make things hard but Austin would set him straight. And everyday Ally started to like Austin even more. And he was starting to slowly like her as well.

Grace looked at Ally after a rehearsal, "Hey Ally, would you ever perform?" Austin stepped in, "Actually we were going to practice it today."

Ally laughed, "Yeah."

When everyone left Ally groaned, "Why are we doing this again?" She really wanted to go home and work on her song.

"Because I don't want to feel alone when I sing in front of big crowds." He put his hands on her shoulders and faced her to the seats.

"Ok so pretend there's a crowd." She shook her head, "I'd rather not."

He chuckled slightly, "Ok then pretend it's just me." He sat on a stool on the stage.

She closed her eyes and began to sing, "You can count on me, like one, two three." Her breathing became erratic.

Austin ran to her side, "See you're trying too hard, here." He put a hand on her lower diaphragm and the other around her stomach.

They both froze at the sensation, it felt amazing for the both of them. Austin could feel Ally breathing even out and he smiled looking down at her. She looked up and blushed.

They felt like they were in their own world, "You've very pretty eyes." He said a bit dazed. They both began leaning in and Austin's lips brushed softly against Ally's. Austin pulled away, too soon for Ally's liking. He kept staring into her eyes and stammered out, "Uh... Um... I-..."

Ally just smiled and leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Austin was pretty sure fireworks just went off in his heart, or that it was going to explode, either was fine as long as he could cherish this moment forever, because he had to admit to himself that he liked Ally, a lot. He smiled and just kissed her, savouring the feel of his lips pressed against her soft ones. Both pulled away and just grinned at each other like they were mad.

"Ally, I think I might like you... More than I should." Austin breathed.

Ally smiled, "Define, 'more than I should'."

Austin didn't answer, he just pulled her closer to him and rested his head on her shoulder. And Ally understood very well that that was more than he should.

"I'll go." Austin looked at her in confusion, "To the party." His face lit up, "But only for awhile."

He picked her up and hugged her, "Cool. So I'll pick you up." She smiled and they both got in Austin's car and drove home.

=6=

Ally was getting nervous, she had picked the best dress she had but it didn't feel enough, she smoothed the blue fabric and breathed out. Trish looked up from her nails, "You look great." She complimented.

Ally smiled, "Thanks Trish."

Trish started speaking, "You know, every time Austin invites a girl to a party he takes them to a 'special place'..."

Ally looked kinda confusedly at Trish and started to get nervous. She took a piece of hair and started to chew on it nervously.

Trish rolled her eyes and said, "He sleeps with them."

Ally started chewing her hair to the point where it was nearly chewed off.

=6=

Austin knocked on Ally's door, he was sweating because of nerves. He knew that he really did like Ally and he didn't want to ruin it. A few seconds later Ally answered the door. It took Austin all he had not to let his jaw drop, although his mouth did open slightly and he looked her up and down wide eyed and smiled. He looked back up into the face of a blushing Ally. He smirked at her blush, "You look beautiful." He commented.

Ally smiled and turned a shade redder, "Thank you." She said, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. Austin smiled and stepped closer to her and placed his finger under her chin and moved her head gently to look him in the eyes.

"You really do look amazing." He said, kissing her forehead gently. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Ready to go?"

Ally smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready to go." Her smile broadened when he reached out to hold her hand. She entwined her fingers with his, making Austin smile.

Ally closed the door behind her and they walked down the hall together, hand in hand.

They walked outside and to Austin's car and Austin opened the passenger door and held it open for Ally. Ally blushed and smiled and sat into the car. Austin grinned and closed the door when she got in, and walked around to his side of the car and got inside. He buckled up and put the keys in the ignition, glancing at Ally as he did so, not able to take his eyes off her.

Austin started up the car and pulled out of the parking spot. He glanced back over at Ally who was looking out of the window nervously.

Ally sighed and looked back at Austin, "What if they don't want me there? What if they try to get rid of me-?"

Austin cut her off, "Of course they'll want you there. But if they get rid of you, they get rid of me too. We're a team now. Partners. We stick together." He looked over at Ally and smiled at her encouragingly and looked back at the road.

Ally smiled widely. They're a team now. They're partners. She smiled broadly at her thoughts.

Austin kept driving and kept a look out for the house, every now and then glancing over at Ally.

They drove in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Each others presence was enough. Austin held Ally's hand for some of the drive, until she warned him about driving with one hand. He would have argued but he knew it would have been useless. She was stubborn, but that was one of the things he loved about her.

Wait... Did he just think..? Love? Did he love her? No... He... Did he? Well, he must. It's the only explanation for all the things he's feeling. So... He loved Ally.

His thoughts were interrupted by the lights of the house where Dallas' party was. Austin drove into the drive way and parked. He took out his keys and hopped out of the car and walked quickly over to Ally's side of the car. He opened the door for her as she climbed out of the car. He closed the door and locked the car.

Austin took hold of Ally's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He smiled at her and Ally smiled her amazing smile back.

He didn't regret taking that project now. He'd never go back.

A/N: Alright this is my shortest chapter because I just went blank. Next chapter you're all going to scream.


	7. The party to end all parties

Chapter 7: The Party to end all parties

Ally thought the party was nice, despite the lingering looks she was given. Was her dress really that bad? Maybe it was her hair, shoes? She wanted Austin to bring her home.

Austin. He had been really nice, if anything he was being a boyfriend(not that she minded) she leaned against the counter and lost herself in the music. 'Love story' by Taylor Swift began to play and she swayed with the music.

She began to relive the kiss, she loved the feeling, she loved Austin's hold, she loved Austin.

Her eyes widened, oh my god she loved Austin. And for the first time in a while she was properly happy.

"So is it fun yet?!" Austin shouted to Ally over the loud music and people talking and chatting.

"Your definition of fun and my definition of fun are two very different things!" Ally shouted back, "You're taking me home soon!"

Austin nodded, "Yeah! I will! At least let me treat you to a drink."

Ally nodded and twiddled her thumbs, waiting for him to come back. Someone grabbed her wrist and she looked up, expecting to see Austin, but instead meeting eyes with someone she didn't know. He pulled her over to the stairs but she didn't protest because she didn't know exactly how these parties work.

The guy dragged her up the stairs and towards one of the bedrooms that were unoccupied. He shoved her inside and locked the door. He pushed her up against the door and pressed his body against her.

"uh... What... What are you doing?" Ally stammered nervously.

The guy didn't answer, it was only when she felt his lips against her neck, she knew something was wrong.

She was pretty certain what was going to happen next, and that was not happening.

=7=

Austin came back with the drinks, but Ally was nowhere to be found. He looked around for her, "Ally? Ally?!" He shouted.

He looked around again and shrugged.

"She must just have gone home."

=7=

The guy slapped her hard across the face, as she was about to cry out for help. He kneed her in side.

"Stay quiet! Or you'll regret it." He whispered harshly to her, as he pushed her down on the bed. He got on top of her and pushed her down and started kissing her collarbone. She started to whimper when he unbuttoned her shirt. She half thrashed against him but all she got were a few kicks in the gut and slaps to the face.

All she could say was that she felt worthless.

=7=

Austin woke up the next morning and checked his phone, no calls, no texts, not even a voicemail from Ally to tell him that she was okay.

He quickly got dressed and ran over to Ally's dorm, check if she made it home alright. He knocked on the door to which Trish answered.

"Ally? Ugh... I thought you were Ally."

"She hasn't come home yet?" Austin asked, getting slightly worried.

"No... I thought she was with you." Trish said.

Austin decided to go back to the house, to check if she was still there. He ran back to his dorm to get his car keys, passing Dez on the way. He stopped to look at Dez.

"Did you see Ally last night? Like did you see her leave?" Austin questioned.

"No... I just saw her being dragged upstairs with some guy..."

Austin's eyes widened in horror. She wasn't... She wouldn't... She didn't...

He darted out of the room before Dez could say anything.

=7=

Austin arrived at the house and burst through the door and ran upstairs to the bedrooms. He opened every door except the last one which seemed to be occupied. He knocked quietly on the door.

"Anyone in there?" He heard a soft sobbing and some sniffling. He immediately asked, "Ally?"

The person on the other side of the door began sobbing violently. Austin was getting very worried now. He started to try to bust open the door, but to no avail.

He ran back down the stairs and out the door. He ran around the side of the house and saw that the window was open. He started to climb up, using the help of the draining pipe, once he looked in the window his heart shattered.

Ally Dawson. Cool, calm and collected girl was now completely broken. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, the bedsheets covering her. Her hair was matted and wild. Her mascara was running because of all the tears. All her clothes and underwear were strewn all across the room, torn and ripped. She was covered in bruises, red marks and scratches.

Austin climbed in the window. And immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought you were gone home! You just disappeared on me!" He apologised frantically.

She ripped herself out of his grip and curled up more, "No... You disappeared on me..." She mumbled before falling unconscious.

Every single emotion he had ever felt ran through his body, anger, sadness, shock, horror, disappointment.

He blamed himself, he should've waited, he should've gone searching. He'll never do that again. His heart broke some more.

Probably because the thought of Ally not letting him anywhere near her destroyed him inside.

A/N: Feely? Tear jerking? Short? Tell me.

But let me tell you. Every time I get a review I squee. No lie.


	8. Lost

A/N: alright I need to tell you guys something. This story will have a sequel and I shall tease you:

**The story of Ally Dawson: This is the story of Ally Dawson and this is how it ends...**

oooh. So questions. A: what do you think it'll be about and B: shoes this story need a sequel.

Chapter 8: Lost

And so Austin had lost Ally, she never left her room, she wouldn't talk to him or anyone for that matter. Word had gotten around fast so everyone was talking about it. Some were sympathising, others were saying she was an attention whore. Austin felt like he wanted to punch them all, nice or not nice.

He drove to practice for the third time without Ally, it was odd, not having Ally there. Humming to herself or talking about random girl things.

When he got there everyone was in a circle, annoyance written over their face, "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

Ratliff stood up, "We need to talk about Ally." He sat down, "She's been missing practice. We don't wont to be mentored by a person who is half-assing her way through this."

Maia nodded, "It's not fair! We bust our ass for her and we get nothing in return."

Rydel stood up, "Well if she's not gonna give a shit, we're leaving."

Austin grit his teeth, "Well do you know WHY she's not in?"

Everyone shook their heads, cautiously.

"She was raped and beaten." Their reaction was immediate. The girls all covered their mouths and just had a look of complete horror on their faces. The boys gulped and just had looks of complete shock on their faces.

Rydel slowly sat back down in her seat and looked down, nearly embarrassed because of reacting the way she did.

=8=

Austin ended practise early so everyone could take in all the information, they wouldn't have gotten much work done.

At the moment he was driving home in his car, he turned on the radio to kill the dreadful silence.

"Hey hey hey hey. Won't you come see about me. I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby."

The song came on. Ally's song. This was just too much. Austin pulled over and just started breaking down. He couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face, so he just let it out while the song continued to play.

=8=

Austin closed his locker and sighed, it was nearly a week after Ally..well you know. He still blamed himself, he should've stayed or at least took her home before it happened then she wouldn't be missing practice or staying in her room.

He saw Dallas, Dez and Trent walk toward him, the news was still fresh so they were talking about it. They stopped, "Hey dude." Trent greeted.

"Hey." He breathed. He began to walk with you, "Still can't believe someone would do that to Ally." Dez commented. Austin closed his eyes in anger. Still seething about it.

"I mean she is so pure. Usually people talk about it, I heard she's locked up in her room. Not even Trish can get her out." Austin had the urge to rip the mouth of Trent but resisted gracefully.

Dallas started to snigger, "Why are you laughing? She's probably destroyed inside." Trent chastised.

"I don't know why you're all so concerned. She didn't protest when I brought her upstairs." Dallas laughed but Dez and Trent weren't so amused.

Austin stopped dead in his tracks, anger boiling up inside him, "Say that again." He snapped.

Dallas turned back to him, "Don't worry, I made sure she didn't scream." He smirked. Austin started to breathe heavily, he grit his teeth.

How could he? His best friend, almost killing his crush inside and outside. Dez and Trent backed up, knowing what was going to happen.

Austin threw his bag on the ground, "What?" Dallas asked. Austin lurched forward and lets just say, Dallas might need to be in the hospital for a while.

=8=

Austin was growing tired of waiting for the Dean to arrive. He finally arrived and Austin stood up.

"Inside, please, Mr. Moon." The Dean said slightly exasperated.

The Dean opened the door and Austin walked in and took a seat. The Dean walked in and closed the door. The Dean sat in his chair and looked at Austin. He huffed a bit.

"What happened? Why did you attack Dallas?"

Austin grit his teeth, "Do you even KNOW what Dallas did?" He asked angrily.

The Dean shook his head.

Austin shook his head in disgust, "He raped and beat Ally."

The Dean grimaced, "So, he's the one that...?"

Austin nodded. He sighed and huffed a bit.

"She's my friend, I had to-..."

The Dean looked at Austin confusedly, "Friend? But... What about when you were in the fountain?"

Austin frowned a bit, "What about the fountain?"

"Well, I caught you two dancing and you were about to kiss her..."

Austin frowned, he was now very confused. He was about to kiss Ally? What? And why didn't she tell him? I mean they have already kissed but did she purposely leave it out? Did she not want to kiss him?

The Dean noticed Austin's confusion and frowned a bit, "You don't remember?"

Austin shook his head. He tried as hard as he could to think back to that night, but he could only get one short flashback.

=000=

He pulled her close and suddenly turned serious, "Sh no talking." He started to lean in and she couldn't help but lean in as well.

Just as they were inches apart the fountain sprinklers came on, they both jumped back in surprise, "No way!" Austin laughed, he held out his hand, "A dance mi lady?"

She curtseyed jokingly, "I'd love to sir." Austin smiled and pulled her close. He attempted to slow dance with her, but with the water, his slight intoxication and Ally's unco-ordination... It didn't go too well. It looked more like they were drowning than dancing, but they couldn't help but enjoy it.

They tripped and fell a few times, but they just laughed. Austin spun Ally, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, so she wouldn't slip and fall. Ally spun and slipped, but Austin caught her, one hand supporting her back and one still around her waist. He grinned down at her and she smiled back at him. Austin stared deeply into Ally's eyes and started to lean in slowly-

=000=

Now he remembered! Well some of it at least! Why would Ally keep this from him? Did she not want that to happen? Did she not like him? Why didn't she like him?

"Oh... Now I remember... Kind of."

The Dean nodded a bit, "So Dallas is the one who... Did that to Ally?"

Austin nodded and sighed again, his anger boiling up again. What Dallas did is unforgivable, he thought to himself.

The Dean sighed, "I'll give the necessary consequences. You try and talk to Ally." Austin nodded and left.

=8=

If you'd ask Ally how she was feeling at the moment you would get a number of answers. Torn, broken, confused, disgusted, sad, heartbroken, the list goes on. Everyday she would sit on her bed and cry, she felt stupid that she couldn't stop the guy and yet she knew she wouldn't have been able to.

Part of her blames Austin but she knows it wasn't his fault. He can't predict stuff like this. But she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him.

Not out of hate but out of fright.

She has told a few of her male teachers that she was incredibly sick and could not leave the dorm, they believed her of course and let her off. What pissed her off the most was that she was missing practice, with sectionals within their grasp she felt like she was killing their chances.

Everything was her fault. And she needed to end it.

She was about to walk to the bathroom when a knock was heard. Trish wasn't there to answer so she had to leave it, "Ally?" The soothing voice of Austin came from the other end. She bit her lip, should she answer it? Maybe he just wanted to talk?

Ally opened the door and Austin breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god." He hugged her but backed off when she tensed.

"Hi." She said quietly. He stood inside her dorm, "So, how are you?"

How am I? How am I? "What do you think?" She had just been roared and beaten and he asks her how was she?

"Oh.." They stood in awkward silence, "The group say hi." She nodded, "Oh great." She half smiled.

Austin sighed, "Um..I know, who it was I mean." Ally's bottom lip trembled ever so slightly, "Who was it?" She could barely look at him anymore.

"Dallas." He uttered with venom in his every syllable. That was it, she broke down and sobbed. Great way to keep your cool Ally. Austin immediately kneeled down to her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

One thought ran through Ally's mind when she was being comforted, She wanted to be in Austin's touch forever.


	9. Payback is sweet

Chapter 9: Payback is sweet

Ally looked at herself in the mirror and felt like she wanted to scream. If Dallas wasn't so high up on the popular group she would have some very strong words with him.

Some her father would like. But she was willing to overlook that for the time being.

One thing was eating at her mind, why? She didn't deserve, she didn't ask for it(and before anyone says anything Ally is not that type girl) and she didn't need it. Ally took a deep breath and unlocked her door. A few people who saw her gasped slightly, they all looked at each other with the same expression, 'Ally Dawson is out?'

She made her way to the gym, not forgetting to text Austin to meet her there. She was about to do something humiliating to a certain someone. But it may backfire in her face and all will be lost.

Ally looked around for Austin who waved, "I got your text what is it?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled gently, "I'm fine," he breathed a sigh of relief, "But Dallas won't be." She smirked.

Austin smiled, a fire in his eyes, "Tell me what you want me to do." And so he was given the information and he went to work. He rushed over to the cheerleading team and basketball team, "Guys come here."

They all gathered around and listen intently, "Ally Dawson might be pregnant." Everyone gasped in shock.

Kira eyes almost exploded as did Dallas', "What?" Kira screamed causing the whole gym to look at her, "That can't be possible I told you not to do anything drastic Dallas!" She practically was annoying it now.

Ally's mouth dropped to the floor, Kira? The girl who's hated her so much for practically nothing told Dallas to rape and beat her? Just proves the lengths people will go to.

Austin though was shell shocked, he was practically glued to the floor. Kira, his ex. Told that bastard to do the unthinkable? I just wasn't processing through his mind.

It processed through Ally's mind pretty fast because the next thing he saw was Ally slapping Kira across the face.

"You bitch!" Ally ground out. Kira looked at her before Ally moved to Dallas. She punched him swift in the jaw before wailing out, "Do you know what you've done to me? I'm completely damaged and all you do is stare at me like I'm a crazy person! Well listen here bastard, you will never get a girl again once I'm finished with you! Every girl you meet will know that you raped someone and your life will never be the same!" Tears were streaming down her face as she let her anger out.

Austin could never love someone more.

After a few moments of stunned silence, the gym began clapping. Austin walked over to her and hugged her as she began to cry, Kira was fill in shock from the slap and Dallas was on the floor silently cursing every word she said.

Austin lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You gonna be ok?" He asked.

She nodded, "If I'm perfectly honest, I kinda want to see our group." She said grinning.

=9=

At the rehab Austin and Ally walked in to see the club all sitting down solemnly, they all stood up when they saw Ally.

"Are you ok?"

"We heard what happened."

"Tell us if you need anything." Ally held her hand up for peace, "Actuall guys, I kinda want some fun." She clapped her hands, "Group challenge! Whoever comes up with a good song gets a full explanation about what happened to me." Everyone gathered round in their groups.

"Dude, you have to ask Ally out." Riker exclaimed.

Austin shook his head, "What no! Not after what happened. Riker are you nuts?"

"Sorry dude but when she's ready you need to take our advice." Rocky said.

Everyone turned and the music began. But it felt rehearsed.

((Doing this in script form because I couldn't be arsed writing it all out))

Boys: When you meet a girl you like, you should take my advice

Riker: Girls like boys like me

Riker: Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control

Austin: Let 'em breathe, chill out and go with the flow

Rocky: Make all the plans

Austin: Don't be impolite

All: I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like

Rydel: A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away

Ally: Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?

Ally: Pick up the check

Grace: No, bake him a pie

All:I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like

Boys:I know what girls like

You know what I mean

Girls:I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys: know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Girls: I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys: I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Riker: Like me

Ratliff:Like me

Rydel:Like me

Rocky: Like me

Grace:Like me

Caitlyn: Like me

Maia: Like me

Ratliff: Hang with guys

Dont let her know how much you care

Austin: Look in her eyes

And tell her even if you're scared

Riker+Rocky:You got it wrong

Austin:No, I got it right

Austin: I know what girls, know what girls

All: Yeah, I know what girls like

boys:Stretch pants

girl: Cute sweater and sweet perfume

Ally: Don't dress for him

It's better when you dress for you

I keep it loose

Maia: My outfit is tight

Maia+Ally: I know what boys, know what boys

Yeah, I know what boys like

Boys: I know what girls like

You know what I mean

Girls: I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys: I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Girls:I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys: I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Riker:Like me

Rocky:Like me

Ratliff:Like me

Caitlyn:Like me

Rydel: Like me

Grace:Like me

Maia: Like me

Rydel: All the boys, they try to woo me

Ally: The more they chase me, the more I resist

Ratliff: All the girls, they think I'm groovy

Austin: There's only one girl that's on my list

Boys: I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Girls: I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys: I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Girls: I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys: I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Girls: I know what boys like

Boys like girls like me

Boys: I know what girls like

Girls like boys like me

Ratliff: Like me

Rocky: Like me

Riker: Like me

Rydel: Like me

Grace: Like me

Caitlyn: Like me

Maia: Like me

Once the song ended everyone started clapping and laughing. Austin fist pumped the guys and Ally hugged the girls. Everyone started talking while Austin and Ally backed away.

"You know. If we didn't accept this I wouldn't know these amazing people." Ally commented.

Austin looked at her, "I wouldn't have met you." She looked at him and smiled. He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Ally began but Austin stopped her, "Ally, I understand. When you're ready I'll be there."

Ally rested her head on his shoulder, "I can count on you like four, three, two you'll be there." She sung softly.

Riker came over to them, "We may have a different song for sectionals." Austin raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"It's a surprise." Rocky said smirking. Ally laughed, "Well alright."

Caitlyn squealed with glee, "Yay! Come on guys."

Austin and Ally felt like proud parents and they liked it.


	10. AN

**Yeah I'm sorry but I've got writers block so this will be on hold for a few days**

**im sorry for it.**


	11. Cue the music

Chapter 10: Cue the music

It was days away now, sectionals. The club still wouldn't tell them what the song was but that was fine. Austin still hasn't asked Ally out but he's trying, Ally was getting better and Kira and Dallas have ducked into the shadows.

Today was the Treble Makers last rehearsal before they go to the Miami concert hall and Austin was about to do something risky. He was going to ask Ally out by song. A song he wrote.

Everyone was waiting for him when he came up to the stage, "Austin what're you doing?" Maia asked.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He started playing his guitar.

Last summer we met.

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

Then autumn – it came.

We were never the same.

Those nights everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

How long 'til I stop pretending

What we have is never ending.

Oh, oh, oh.

If all we are is just a moment,

Don't forget me because I won't and

I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.

I think about you. Ooh.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

He ended and Ally was smiling, Austin shifted in his spot and asked the question, "Ally Dawson, will you go out will me?" All the girls awed as Ally laughed.

She walked up to Austin and put her arms around his neck, Austin nearly jumped when she crashed her lips to his.

They could both hear faint clapping but everything was a blur. Ally completely forgot about his reputation and so did he. 'Moony' was no more. It was just Austin. The Austin, Ally fell in love with. Caitlyn broke them apart, "Ok so when you two are finished sucking face. We got a competition to win." They both grinned and then the group began practicing.

=10=

Trish was bored, really bored. Ally was at practice and the Wackadoo was busy so she was wandering the halls, with her new job uniform on. She filed her nails when she was grabbed into a corner.

"Hey!" She screamed. The person put an arm around her mouth, "Listen here. Your little friend Ally will pay for what she did to us." Trish thrashed and kicked but the person just let her go and ran away. Trish was left stunned and catching her breath.

What the hell?

=10=

At the bus, the kids were packing their stuff, Austin and Ally were being given the lowdown from , "Now, remember you need first place or I'll see you at summer."

They both nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Rydel came down the steps of the bus, "Come on guys!" They both nodded then walked into the bus.

A/N: yes it's short but I've been stuck. So guys we've one more chapter left then the sequel. Ahhhh.


End file.
